Tennyo
Billie Meridith Wilson (born William ‘Bill’ Meredith Wilson), code name Tennyo, is 16 years old in the fall of 2006. As part of an attempt to conceal herself from assassins, her records have been adjusted to present an age of 15. She WAS going to be a junior this year. However, as part of the deception they are going to have her entering Whateley as a sophomore. She is not happy about this but is willing to put up with it because of her need to do so. She is also hoping that this will help her adjust, as the classwork load will hopefully be something she has already studied and she will be able to concentrate a little more on her training to control her powers. Somehow this transmutes into her being a freshman. She was born in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and her family still lives there. MID Description Bill Wilson has been an A student and on his high school's sports teams. However, he's always been in the shadow of his older brother, Larry, who's just a whole lot better than just very good. He's also hassled by his younger brother, Thad, who's a "Dexter" type mad genius who's always getting into trouble. His parents, previously unknown to him, are a pair of CIA agents code named Weasel and Flashlight. They've been working on something, and have gotten a bit of Ultra-X-Amine from god only knows where. Dexter, uh, Thad, discovers it, gets the cover story that it's a hypnotic agent, and decides to use it to make Bill believe he's Ryoko. Unfortunately, Bill is an unmanifested Omni-Channel, and it forces him to manifest and burn out. However, the hypnotic command to believe he's Ryoko reaches across the stars and contacts The Scourge. After things settle down, it looks like Bill has survived, even if he, or rather she, now looks exactly like Ryoko and has a lot of the same powers. What develops slowly is that Tennyo, which is what she decides to call herself, is bonded to The Scourge, and they're affecting each other.Starwolf on the Crystal Hall Forums His family are friends of the Tanakas of Mystic Six fame, although they were not aware of the Tanaka's true identities at the time. After his transformation, Bill became involved with a revenge plot against his family and was captured while still unconscious. After a week and half, he — rather she — escapes with the help of her newfound powers and finds refuge at the Tanaka mountain dojo. The Tanakas realized that Bill may have come across the same chemical agent that caused their own transformations, and once Bill is united with her family, they confirm and explain to the Wilsons about Ultra-X-Amine and the origin of the Mystic Six.Unexpected Consequences Mr. Tanaka suggested the name "Tennyo" for Billie, which is Japanese for heavenly maiden or angel.Celestial Maidens The Scourge The Scourge's exact nature is a matter of some debate. The following may help confuse things further. *Word of God on the forums *Some info on powers classification, including a tidbit on Tennyo's powers *Cthulhu Mythos: The Destroyer *Some original concepts, esp. proposals 3 and 4 Tennyo is somehow bonded to the Scourge, and they're affecting each other, the latter encountering true emotion for the first time. Many entities recognize her true identity, including the Grove''Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends'' and Gothmog, while Rev. Englund is suspicious of her because of her similarities to the Great Old Ones. Gothmog himself notes that the Scourge has changed or evolved in this current incarnation, much like Sara.Parents' Day During Jade's BIT-Slicer incident, the Scourge somehow bonded Jade to Tennyo with a demon mark.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Tennyo remains unaware of this, but Sara and Fey have noticed and are very disturbed.Jade 8 - Exams Appearance Ryōko from Tenchi Muyo. That's really all you need to know. Looks cute but has a voice female drill instructors envy. Jade has capitalized on her appearance, much to Tennyo's amusement and chagrin, including Jinn's many Cabbit adventures''Another Day, We Were Going Where?'Jade 2 - Away from Home'First Day and Other Interesting Things'The Christmas Crisis'' and Team Kimba's Tenchi Muyo-themed Halloween costumes.''Insanity Prerequisite: Part 3 - Metamorphosis'The Devil's Dance: Part One'' For the sims, if nor using a 'Kimba' uniform, she'll dress as a Space Pirate. Her school uniforms, and most other clothes including ball gowns, are Cecelia Rogers designer originals. Specifics. She's 5'3", 55kg, BWH 32B-22-32.5. Blue-gray, naturally spiky hair (upwards and back), the longer locks reach down to the small of her back. High cheek bones, small nose, thin lips. Canine fangs show when she smiles. Large slightly pointed ears, extending straight out from her head. Her eyes are golden. Oval iris (tall vertically), cat-slit pupils. Turn crimson when she’s angry. Powers WA-7:ve;gb;li;re;ee;xb, REG-7+, EN-2, EX-? Superhuman strength and speed. Flight, both fast and agile.Unexpected Consequences Energy blasts. Energy sword like a light saber that can breach most shields. Insane regeneration (highest known regen rating). IR and UV vision. Total life support (space, etc.). Power over gravity.Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends Produces antimatter. Has survived a nuclear blast. Death Blow, which can rip apart souls.Dangerous Games Can warp reality around her, causing massive destruction and insanity. Various other warper powers she is still discovering and has poor control over. Eats demons. Physiologically, she is barely (if at all) human, so normal mutant suppression abilities only neutralize certain powers, not including her innate strength and speed.Dangerous Days So in summary, pissing her off is a Bad Thing™. Skills Tennyo has a decent grasp of martial arts, trained by none other than the Tanakas of Mystic Six, although he did not know their true identity before his manifestation, and he obviously did not receive any mutant education from them. Personality She is not quite bothered with her new gender, but is somewhat reluctant to explore her new sexuality. To the extent she has, she's interested in boys. Billie has something of a dual personality. Within her lurks the spirit of the Scourge, and she is only dimly aware of it. Normally, she's a straightforward and emotional teenager, but there have been situations (such as the incident where Negator managed to strip her of some her powers) where the Scourge's personality becomes dominant and inevitably scares the shit out of her aggressors.Revenge of the Alphas Weaknesses Control. Has the power and fully formed ability to destroy the world as we know it. Think "World of Cardboard". She's also an extremely close friend of Jade, and if Jade were to die, the world might be doomed. Classes Fall 2006 *Flight I Before breakfast *Advanced Genetics *Remedial Math *Powers Theory I *Home Economics *Powers Lab I *Basic Martial Arts Initially Advanced Martial Arts.Another Day, We Were Going Where? *Ballroom Dancing Evening. Winter 2007 *Team TacticsAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim *Special Topics - Finding a Job Only YOU Can Do *Special Topics - Martial Arts Associations Whateley *Class of 2010 Residence *Poe Cottage (room 202) **Generator, Shroud, and the rest of the J-Team *Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA (see family) Group Affiliations *Team Kimba *Mystic Corp (not a member, but she shares the same "origin" as them) Romantic Relationships Personal Enemies Family *Weasel (Larry Wilson): father *Flashlight (Cherry Lee Wilson-Clymer): mother. Don't call her by her full name. She's either Mrs. Wilson or Cher if you're a close friend. *Larry Wilson, Jr: older brother *Thadeus Bartlett Wilson: younger brother Misc *The Scourge: spirit bonded to her somehow (see above) References Category:Students Category:Team Kimba Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Warper Category:Regen Category:Energizer Category:Transgendered characters Category:UltraViolent List